Mikami's Goddess
by AzuraHarrison
Summary: Mikami x Fem!Light smut. Mikami's had a very long day deleting the world rotten criminals and Light decides it time for him to get a reward for all of his hard efforts.


Mikami x Fem!Light. I'm not sure how I did on heterosexual smut but I think I've done well. Hope you like it.

* * *

Mikami had been waiting for this moment for almost four years. Currently in her most seductive lingerie, standing in front of him was Light Yagami. The goddess of the new world. The person who took down the original L. The person who took down the replacement after him.

After Near had fallen at their hands there had been no one to stop them. It had taken them no time at all to seize control over the world and proclaim themselves its rightful rulers. Of course over this time both Light and Mikami had grown very familiar with each other. It had started off as him being her loyal servant but as things got more intense it began to spark of their love.

"Mikami, I want you." Light said into his ear pulling him into the bedroom. It was the anniversary of when they had won against the white haired child and she had decided it was finally time for her and Mikami to get serious in the relationship. She wanted him all to herself.

He kissed her on the lips and made sure he made it intense. He knew that one of Light's kinks had always been her lust for power and it would simply drive her crazy when there was a competition for it in the bedroom but not too much competition. Light also had a winning fetish as well.

Their lips met again only this time she began to pull down his trousers. Through Mikami's boxers, Light gave a quick smirk as she saw that he had already become semi hard on her. He couldn't help it whenever he saw Light in lingerie it made him very horny.

She pulled down his pants fully and saw that he needed this badly. He had been at work all day, deleting more of the world's rotten criminals and he was tired but knowing he was doing it for Kira made it all worth it. And now seeing his reward was making it very worth it. Also his well defined body had been trappe din a boring suit all day and he wanted just to take his shirt off and let it breath.

She placed her mouth on the tip and teased it with her tongue. He felt a wave of arousal go through him. Pure pleasing filling him up. Light looked beautiful from there her perfect brunette hair was hanging lose for once instead of in her ponytail so he took this opportunity to run his fingers though her hair and this only increased his hardness.

She began to swirl her tongue in all kinds of motions that were causing him so much pleasure. The exhilarating feeling as the goddesses' mouth worked her divine magic on him. He lost control of himself and took a hold of her head and made her take in more of him. His member was now fully in her mouth and it was clear that by the tone of his groans she was doing a very good job. She repeated this until he could feel his member staring to twinge knwoing that she had done a good job blowing him and relieving his stress.

"Light-" That was all he could get out before he suddenly filled her mouth with his own bodily fluids. Light swallowed all of it and even wiped off a part that had accidently gotten onto the side of her mouth. She shot him a quick smirk making him blush furiously. He was blessed to have her doing this. She was below him yet she was giving him all the love and desire in the world.

"Someone can't control themselves tonight, well how about I take control?" She asked biting her bottom lip while purposefully, very slowly taking off her white intricately laced bra, exposing her nice round breasts. During her teen years puberty had been kind and blessed her with a D cup, it suited her frame quite well.

Mikami was beholding the goddess that stood before him. She was the pure and unchanged definition of perfection. She looked like she was what the Greeks thought about while painting every one of their masterpieces, what the renaissance artist thought when painting angles and what Aphrodite would be like if she was alive.

"You're my Goddess and you may do what you like with me." He said extending his hand to her. He had said the exact combination of words she wanted to hear. She could feel a wetness beginning to form in her panties. She wanted it just as much as he did but she was going to be in control tonight. She gently put him onto his back and began to work her mouth all over his top half. Light began by using her tongue in his mouth then she slowly began to move up as she bit his ear slightly and made small purple marks onto his neck.

She then removed her slightly soaked panties and dangled them in front of his face, he took them out of her hands and put them to the side tossing them aside like they were an old cloth. He knew he was getting too excited and wanted to pace himself more slowly.

Just the sight of her petit pussy was enough to get him beginning to get his dick hard once again. He had adored Kira from the moment she had committed the murders and when he found out who she truly was he would often pleasure himself to the image of her face. He would never tell her this but when they had first met in person he had to run bathroom before she could see his erection popping out from under his suit trousers.

She carefully placed herself on his dick and slowly began to make up and down motions. She winced as she took a moment to adjust to the pain but then began to moan as she made her hips move in a rhythmic motion making her bite her lips even harder. Whenever she was truly turned on she would bite her lip near to the point of making it bleed. Along with her control kink she often found the small amount of pain she would experience also quite erotic. She began to make soft moaning noises just to tease him.

Light loved games when it came to sex, she used to have this type of fun with L until she executed him indirectly. She was able to persuade him with all kinds of toys and she was hoping that soon she would be able to have the same fun with Mikami but for their first time she would like to keep it very vanilla and gradually build up the games.

She suddenly got an idea that would make her night truly the best sex she's ever had. She stopped moving her hips momentarily and placed herself just above him, kissing him and she quietly whispered something into his ear. Giving the ear a slight tug with her pearly white teeth.

" _Call. Me. Kira."_ She rolled the words of her tongue like a she was whispering commands to a soldier to kill.

"Kira, the light of the world." He replied hungrily, caressing her breasts firmly while also making small circular motions around her nipples. He wasn't going to let her have all the fun so he began to make light kisses on her arms which slowly developed into fully blown purple and red hickeys. He would give her all the love bites in the world.

Light threw her head back as the words were making her go nuts. Mikami knew what he was doing. As they both began moving quicker the tension was rising and both of them were hitting their most sensual moments, their hearts racing as fast as their bodies' motions.

Mikami came for the second time leaving him panting and very hot, so hot small beads of sweat were starting to roll down his forehead. Light soon after had her climax as well leaving her in almost the exact same position.

Light got off him and kissed him one last time before going to go get herself cleaned up. When she returned she was wearing the white lingerie again he was lying on the bed and gesturing her to cuddle with him. She got in and felt his arms wrap around her tiny waist, still warm from their intercourse.

"Do you want an heir to the new world?" Mikami asked out of the blue. Light looked surprised at the question. She had never really considered it but when she thought about it logically it made the most sense as she would need someone of her blood line to continue the Yagami blood line. She couldn't let just anyone rule her world.

"Yes. You and I will be the proud parents to the next god of the world."

"Let's get started. " And with that they decided that they wanted to have one more go. They were creating a perfect world.

A perfect world for Mikami's goddess.


End file.
